Inevitable
by todreamistobelieve
Summary: / "First and foremost I'd like to thank my dad, Ron Weasley, for pointing Scorpius out at Platform 9 and 3/4 on September 1st all those years ago because without him, we wouldn't be standing here today" / Scorpius and Rose's relationship in a nutshell. / Because it was basically all Ron's fault for making their relationship inevitable. / Scorose / NextGen /


**AN:** Please read and review!

 _Inevitable_

"What's going on? Are you hurt? Did you hurt someone? Where's the body?" Albus Potter asked as soon as he got a panicky phone call from Rose, asking him to come over to her flat. Instead of the gruesome crime scene he was expecting, he saw his cousin sitting on her couch, with her head in her hands and a piece of paper covered with scribbles and cross outs in front of her, next to a mug of black coffee. The coffee wasn't adored with cream or sugar like it normally was. Rose was drinking it strictly to stay awake.

"How does one write wedding vows?" Rose asked hysterically, really regretting agreeing to Scorpius's stupid plan to write their vows.

"Wait, wait, wait, I thought you had finished them _weeks_ ago," Al's voice began to climb and take on the same hysteria of his cousin's.

"I...lied," Rose said. "And I just can't write them! It's like I've bloody forgotten how to write! Every time I try to put something on the page, nothing- _nothing!-_ comes out! Nothing, I'm telling you, nothing!" Scorpius was under that same impression. He was staying at a friend's flat instead of the one they shared, because he had a strange obsession with silly Muggle superstitions.

"It's the night before your wedding! Don't you think this is a little late?" Al cried.

"Are you going to help me or yell at me?" Rose asked crossly. "If you're just going to yell at me, I'll go ring Lily."

"At one in the morning? Lily would _not_ appreciate that. Plus, is Lily married? No. Am I married? Yes," Al said. Then noticing her expression he added, "Well, let's start. What do you have so far?"

"Scorpius," Rose said.

Al waited for her to continue. "Scorpius, what?"

"No, that's all I have so far. Scorpius," Rose said.

"That's all you have?!" Now Al's voice was even higher and more panicked than Rose's. "Oh my god your wedding is in nine hours. Start thinking!"

"What. The. Bloody. Hell. Do. You. Think. I've. Been. Doing?!" Rose shrieked, throwing up her hands in frustration.

"Right, sorry, then. Think of important moments in your relationship. How about when you and Scorpius met?"

 _September 2017_

" _So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains," her father had said._

 _"Ron for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half-stern, half-amused._

 _"Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"_

 _"You're right, sorry" said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "don't get too friendly with him, though Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood."_

 _She and Al boarded the train, and went looking for a compartment._

 _She and Al passed a compartment, with just the platinum haired boy her father had pointed out sitting in it. Of course, she was curious about him._

 _"Mind if we sit here?" she asked, pushing the door open._

 _He shrugged. "No, not really." After a few moments he added, "Your hair looks like it's on fire, did you know that?"_

 _She stuck her tongue out at him.  
_

 _They didn't speak for the rest of the trip. She and Al made small talk while the platinum haired boy-Scorpius-quietly stared out the window-or possibly listened. After they were both sorted into Ravenclaw (a Malfoy not in Slytherin and a Weasley not in Gryffindor? Unheard of), he later tapped her on the shoulder._

 _"So your hair really does look like it's on fire."_

 _She was just about to snap at him, yell at him to 'shove off' perhaps, when he added, "but it's sort of cool."_

" _Oh, um, thanks. I think," she said quietly._

 _Scorpius and Rose stood there, awkwardly engaging each other in idle chitchat._

" _Aren't you glad we're both in Ravenclaw? I think Ravenclaw's the best house, really. I mean, Gryffindor's full of stupidly brave idiots-," Scorpius began._

" _Did you just insult Gryffindor? My whole family's been in Gryffindor!" she said hotly._

" _Hufflepuff's the stupidly loyal leftovers-," Scorpius continued._

" _Excuse me, my cousin Molly was in Hufflepuff!" Rose yelled, drawing her wand._

 _He took a look at her wand and scurried away._

" _Well, I see why you weren't in Gryffindor!" Rose said as she chased him around the common room. She cornered him, but realized that she didn't really know any spells that would actually cause damage, so she shoved him._

" _Hey!" Scorpius shouted. "Okay okay, I'm sorry I insulted Gryffindor and Hufflepuff," Scorpius said._

" _Sorry I shoved you," she muttered, really not feeling very sorry._

" _Friends?" he asked._

" _Friends."_

"I can't use that," Rose scoffed.

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" Honestly her cousin could really be daft sometimes.

"Him saying 'Your hair looks like it's on fire, did you know that?' is not the most romantic of scenarios," Al said.

"Yeah, 'your hair looks like it's on fire' doesn't really scream 'oh, we're eventually going to be married in thirteen years!'" Rose sighed. "Oh, and he insulted Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. D'you know how many of our family members are Gryffindors?"

"Yeah. Scorpius kind of sounds like a jerk," Al said.

"He was _eleven_!"

"Eleven year olds can be jerks," Al said.

"True, he was a bloody jerk up from when we became mates first year until we got engaged-actually he's still a jerk sometimes but we're working on that," Rose sighed.

"Still can't believe you two were best mates for years and fell in love. Love is so weird," Al said, shaking his head.

"Our friendship was _weird_ ," Rose reveled.

"Yeah, you two just couldn't stop bickering, but you were still best mates. So weird. Although it was even weirder when you got together."

 _February 2019_

 _"Check," Rose smirked, moving her knight into position._

 _"What?" Scorpius choked out, staring at the board._

 _"I just took your Queen, you dolt," Rose said proudly._

 _"I can see that-but how?" Scorpius asked, in pure astonishment._

 _"Aw, poor Scorpy. Is this the first time you've lost at chess?" Rose asked in a syrupy sweet voice._

 _"I haven't lost, yet," Scorpius said squinting at the board and screwing up his face in pure concentration._

 _He actually looked kind of adorable as he thought hard about his next move._

 _Ten minutes later, Rose said, "Checkmate," with a triumphant grin._

 _"I can't believe you just beat me," Scorpius said._

 _"Believe it, because there's a lot more where that came from."_

 _"You got lucky. Has to be," Scorpius insisted._

 _"Believe what you want. Maybe I'm just better than you."_

 _"Rematch, then."_

 _It was a close battle, but Scorpius ended up winning._

 _"What?" Rose cried. "We're playing again!"_

 _They played again and again and again until they couldn't remember who had won more games._

 _"Tie?" he suggested._

 _Rose graciously nodded, but added. "You may be just as good as me at chess, but I've got better grades."_

 _"You do not!"_

 _"Do too!"_

 _"Do not!"_

 _"Do too!"_

 _"I always beat you in Transfiguration," he said._

 _Her jaw clenched._

 _"Yes, well, I'm beating you in Charms, Potions, Defense, Herbology, and History of Magic. And just wait until third year, when I can beat you in even more subjects!"_

 _"Well you are the only person that can keep their eyes open during History of Magic," Scorpius muttered, conceding to Rose.  
_

 _"History of Magic is fascinating. And I think this proves that I've got better grades than you. I'm beating you in more subjects," Rose said, daring Scorpius to challenge her._

 _"I'm better at Quidditch!" Scorpius declared._

 _Rose laughed. "I don't think so."_

 _"I know so."_

 _"Fine. We'll see about that."_

 _They called a truce after the next Quidditch game-in her determination to score and beat Scorpius even though they were on the same team, she had gotten knocked off her broom._

 _When she woke up two days later, Scorpius was sitting next to her._

 _"I'm still the better Chaser," she insisted._

"Yes, that lovely story ends with me in the Hospital Wing," Rose deadpanned.

"How about your first kiss? Wasn't that like in the summer after second year?" Al said, remembering.

 _July 2019_

" _Truth or dare, Rosie?" Dominique asked._

" _Dare," she said._

" _Hmm…why don't you kiss Scorpius?" she asked deviously._

" _Scorpius? I can't kiss Scorpius," Rose insisted, nervously._

" _Would you rather kiss someone else?" Dominique asked, smirking._

 _Rose looked around-she was related to every single boy-except Scorpius._

" _I don't want to kiss Scorpius!" she cried._

" _I don't want to kiss her!" Scorpius cried._

" _Are you really trying to cheat?" Dominique asked, raising her eyebrows._

" _Fine," Rose huffed._

 _Scorpius nodded, glaring daggers into Dominique._

 _She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned it. Their lips met for a few seconds and then they both jumped away from each other._

" _Ugh," Scorpius shouted._

" _Gross," Rose groaned, glaring at Dominique._

"We were twelve, and it was a stupid dare from Dom! And he said "ugh" after we kissed and I said "gross"! I can't mention that! That is _so_ totally unromantic."

"I sure hope you're not looking for romantic. You'll never be able to write your vows. You and Scorpius are just not romantic! Unless y'know you find constant bickering and shouting romantic…" Al said, trailing off.

"He comforted me once when I was crying…third year, I think? It was nice…sort of," Rose said.

 _February 2020_

 _Rose sat in the Ravenclaw common room, bawling her eyes out._

" _Are you seriously crying?" Scorpius asked as he sat down next to Rose on the couch._

" _Yes, I'm seriously crying," she choked out, holding a piece of tear stained parchment.  
_

" _Well, what happened?" he asked. He never had much patience for tears.  
_

" _My cat-Crookshanks-died," she said as tears rolled down her face._

" _Crookshanks? That ugly thing? Are you seriously mourning him?" Scorpius asked rolling his eyes. Rose vividly remembered Scorpius visiting her house during school break at one point. Crookshanks had not taken a liking to Scorpius. Understatement of the decade, really. She smiled a little as she remembered Crookshanks attacking Scorpius._

" _I've had him forever! I think I'm perfectly entitled to miss him," Rose said hotly, as tears still continued to flow.  
_

" _I've had my owl for quite a few years, although I don't think I'd cry if he died. Probably just buy a new one. You could always buy a new cat y'know? A less ugly one," Scorpius said._

 _Rose just cried harder._

 _He sighed and let her cry on his shoulder._

" _Oh, um, I'm not really good with tears, okay, er, sorry for your loss?" he said. He sounded so positively awkward saying that, that Rose began laughing through her tears._

 _Somehow Scorpius Malfoy usually knew how to make her feel better._

"Should we really mention Crookshanks dying? This is a wedding! It's supposed to be _happy._ And Scorpius does kind of sound like an arsehole at the beginning," Rose sighed.

"How about when you first realized you liked him?" Al suggested.

 _October 2020_

 _"And you, you Scorpius Malfoy are an arrogant arse!" she yelled, jabbing her wand in his general direction. A whole group of inquisitive Ravenclaws had gathered around the two of them, but she hardly cared._

 _"Pipe down, would you?" a frenzied looking fifth year asked, behind a mountain of books._

 _"No," Scorpius and Rose both said at once._

 _"I'll be going then. For Merlin's sake, a bloody concert would be a better studying environment," he mumbled, carrying his mountain of books away from the scene.  
_

 _"And you, Rose Weasley, are jealous!" Scorpius shouted back._

 _"Jealous? Are you fucking kidding me? Is this what this whole thing's been about? Jealous? You think I'm jealous? You arrogant prat, I do not want to be your girlfriend, trust me, Sophie bleeding Sumners can have that position," she screamed, aiming her wand, and ignoring the lurch she felt in her stomach when she mentioned Scorpius's girlfriend's name._

 _"You're always prattling on about how much of a bitch she is, but she's my girlfriend! If you're not jealous, then you're a shite best mate! You should be happy for me!" he cried._

 _Rose felt a multitude of things at once-but most of all...sick, crushed, and devastated. She loved Scorpius-in a best friend way of course, and cared about him more than anyone really, except for family. To hear him tell her that she was a terrible best mate, was devastating to say the least._

 _She wasn't jealous, not really. At least she thought. Then why did she detest Sophie Sumners so much? She was a bit of a bitch, but she wasn't any more or less terrible than some of the other girls that she knew. Nothing she did should've really caused Rose to hate her more than every other mean girl. Why did it sting whenever she saw her and Scorpius together?_

 _And then-she realized._

 _It came crashing down on her._

 _Merlin, she had been so blind. How could she have missed it? How could she have been so clueless?  
_

 _She was so jealous. Scorpius Malfoy was bloody right-for once. If he had to be right about something, did it really have to be about this?_

 _She fancied the pants off Scorpius Malfoy._

 _It didn't make any sense whatsoever. He was just her bastard of a best mate. Somehow, between their bickering and fighting-she had fallen for him._

 _How long? How long had she wanted her best mate to be more than a best mate? For a month, a year, ever since she met him? How long had she watched her best mate with his girlfriend and secretly longed for that to be her? How long?_

She raised her eyebrows at Al. "Yes, a screaming match, involving his ex-girlfriend and how I was a jealous whore and shit best mate. Yes, that's real romantic. And highly inappropriate to talk about in front of our friends and family, really."

"You guys are difficult," Al huffed.

"Didn't Scorpius throw you a surprise birthday party one year?"

 _February 2021_

" _Happy Birthday, Rosie!" Scorpius yelled as she walked into the Ravenclaw Common Room._

" _I thought you forgot," Rose said, extremely touched that her best mate decided to throw her a surprise party. She looked around-Scorpius had gathered all of her cousins and mates, even talking to James and Fred, who she knew that he disliked quite a bit, ever since they made him a target for their pranks a few years back._

" _I was just faking. How could I forget my best mate's birthday?" he asked, throwing an arm around her. His girlfriend, Sophie, threw him the evil eye. He tossed Rose a bottle of firewhiskey. "Have a drink, Rosie! You're fifteen now!"_

 _She laughed and took a drink. "It burns!" she cried, after the amber liquid slid down her throat._

 _He laughed. "Be a man and get it down," he advised._

" _I'm not a man," she scoffed._

" _Nope, you're a flat chested freckle faced fourteen year old midget," he said._

" _Hey!"_

" _You didn't let me finish! And you're the best mate that I could've ever wanted. I know we fight a lot and all, but you really are the best," he said, kissing her on the forehead._

"The birthday party was really sweet, especially talking to James and Fred" Rose said, considering. "But not really romantic. Also he called me a flat chested freckle faced fourteen year old midget. And should we really be talking about sneaking alcohol in when we were fourth years?"

"How about your first real kiss?" he suggested a moment later.

 _May 2021_

 _"Steady on, Rosie. How many drinks have you had?!" Scorpius asked, when he noticed Rose downing another bottle of firewhiskey._

 _"Too many to count," she giggled._

 _"Well, then I'm cutting you off. It's time to sober up," he insisted. "May I ask why you felt the need to drink James and Fred's firewhiskey supply dry?"_

 _She shot him a despairing look and he knew._

 _"It's not really your fault, y'know?" he said tentatively, knowing that Rose completely blamed herself.  
_

 _"That just makes it ten times worse," she said, sounding much more sober._

 _Ravenclaw had just been steamrolled in the Quidditch Cup Final. She had played brilliantly, but her teammates had faltered. If there was one thing Rose Weasley couldn't stand, it was losing-especially in the humiliating way her team had lost._

 _"I can't believe we're at the victory party for the opposing team," Scorpius said, a little bitterly, looking at his bandaged hand. He had been sidelined with an injury and the reserve Chaser wasn't nearly as good, one of the many reasons Ravenclaw had lost so badly._

 _"Believe it, because we're here," Rose quipped, staring disbelievingly at her cousin, James, who was drunkenly dancing on top of a table._

 _"Always classy, that James," Scorpius snorted._

 _"If only Harry and Ginny could see him now," Rose snickered. "Ginny played Quidditch while pregnant with James, probably got hit with a few bludgers, but insists that it didn't affect him."_

 _"She's in denial," Scorpius said shaking his head. James whipped his shirt off, twirled it around like a lasso, and tossed it into the arms of some adoring girl._

 _"Serious denial," Rose agreed, really not believing that that idiot was related to her._

 _They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Scorpius got ready to leave, and then Rose said, "No. Stay. With me."_

 _He obliged. "You were brilliant today, Rose. You really were."_

 _Then, not knowing what to say, she kissed him._

 _As soon as they broke apart, they both ran like hell._

 _A Day Later_

" _That kiss-let's just forget about it, okay?" Scorpius said. "I mean, me and you…yeah let's just forget."_

 _Rose took a deep swallow and forced herself to smile, to pretend that she wasn't feeling brokenhearted when Scorpius made it clear that he didn't fancy her at all. "Yeah, yeah, it never happened. I was drunk, y'know in the moment."_

"Maybe we shouldn't include that," Al said.

"No, really? You think?" Rose asked sarcastically. "First of all, we were fourteen and drunk off our arses. Mum and Dad would kill me for drinking and possibly James and Fred for providing the alcohol. Second of all, James dancing on a table half naked is a rather prominent part of this story, and I think he'd rather we didn't mention that in front of his parents."

"Well, if you do, if James isn't already dead, James will kill you and you won't have to worry about if the rest of your vows are rubbish, okay sorry, I'm only joking," Al said hastily.

"Lily did say something to me about going out in…um, what was it, fifth year, maybe?" Rose mused.

 _October 2021_

" _You are a jerk!" Rose yelled across the staircase, at the oblivious boy standing a few steps down._

" _What did I even do?" he retorted loudly. He was quite thick.  
_

" _I cannot believe you said that to that girl! She's actually really sweet and you crushed her for no-particular-reason!" Rose shouted._

" _What's the big deal? She'll get over it!" he yelled._

" _No, you don't! You don't understand! You don't understand what it's like to fancy a real jerk and to have your heart broken!" she screamed._

" _You are so judgmental!" he yelled. "You are the most judgmental person I know!"  
_

" _You are such a bastard!" she screamed as she walked away._

 _Lily had witnessed the whole fight. True, she had gotten rather used to their fights-while they were best mates, they still had the tendency to bicker and fight a lot (plus Scorpius could be a real wanker sometimes), but this one seemed different. She saw something in her cousin's eyes when Rose started yelling about fancying a jerk and being heartbroken._

" _Hey, Rose, can we talk?" Lily asked, sitting next to her cousin in the library._

" _Yeah sure, Lils. What's up?" Rose asked, not really listening as she worked on an essay._

" _I saw that fight with Scorpius. Are you okay?"_

" _Yeah sure. Scorpius can be a real bastard sometimes. We all know that. We'll be best mates again in a few days, I'm sure," Rose said calmly._

" _Rose, do you…fancy Scorpius?" Lily asked hesitantly._

" _No, of course not! Why would you think that?" Rose sputtered out, nervously, finally taking her attention off Potions._

 _Lily noticed her obvious denial-but chose not to say anything. Say something to Rose and she uses all her energy to prove the opposite._

" _Okay then," she said dubiously. "Really though, you guys should date. He's a real wanker, like all the time, but you are pretty much the only person that can handle him! Plus, there's no one else that would put up with you guy's craziness."_

"Scorpius sounds like a real bastard in this one," Rose sighed. Why had she fallen in love with such a wanker?!

"Newsflash, my dear cousin, Scorpius is always sort of a bastard," Al said.

"Why couldn't I have fallen in love with a nice, sweet guy, like…Sam Curtis?"

"You would've been bored in ten seconds, Rosie," Al pointed out.

"Well, I'm never bored with Scorpius. Although it would be a hell of a lot easier to write these vows if I was marrying Sam Curtis."

"You'd never marry Sam Curtis," Al scoffed.

"Well, just say I did," Rose said persistently.

"How about your first dance?" he suggested, trying to bring Rose's attention back to their pressing issue.

 _December 2021_

 _For some odd and unexplainable reason, the Headmistress decided to hold a Christmas Ball. Rose had been asked by a kind and sweet Hufflepuff in their year. She wasn't exactly thrilled to go with him. It wasn't that she was actively pining for Scorpius-her crush on him had mostly died down, or so she thought. Though sometimes, her heart would skip a beat if he looked at her in a particular way...but yes, she was over him, that silly kiss forgotten, and they were back to being inseparable best mates. At least that was what she told herself.  
_

 _Rose loved her dress-it was midnight blue and backless (her father would have a heart attack if he saw her in it)-and she even let her dormitory mates attack her with their makeup brushes. She felt sort of beautiful, like she never really had before._

 _Her date was a complete gentleman, but Rose couldn't really say that she was enjoying herself per se. He was not the most interesting person Rose had ever met-by a long shot._

 _While he was getting drinks, Rose went to go talk to Lily. Lily, who had somehow gotten a sixth year to invite her, hissed "Would you look at Scorpius's face?"_

 _Scorpius looked miserable and sort of angry, glaring particularly ferociously at Rose's oblivious date._

" _Poor bloke," Lily said fervently as Scorpius approached Rose's date. The conversation did not look like a particularly pleasant one, consisting of Scorpius shouting at him for no apparent reason, and her date nodding and trembling._

 _"What is he doing?" Rose snapped, picking up her dress so she wouldn't trip, and storming over. She weaved through the waltzing couples-almost knocking Dominique over._

 _"If you even think about touching her-" Scorpius was threatening just as she approached._

 _"Scorpius, can I have a word?" Rose asked, painting on a mask of pleasantry._

 _Before Scorpius could say yes, she grabbed his bowtie and dragged him out of the Great Hall._

 _"What d'you think you're doing to my date?" she snapped._

 _"I was just warning him," he muttered._

 _"Look, this protective big brother act is adorable and all, but not necessary. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself," Rose said rather patronizingly._

 _He stood in silence for a moment. "Sorry," he said, not sounding particularly sorry at all._

 _Then he asked, "Dance with me? I think your date is dancing with Lily right now."_

 _Scorpius put his hands on her waist, lightly brushing some bare, creamy skin. Rose flinched. That expanse of skin tingled for the rest of the night._

 _Scorpius was actually an excellent dancer. Rose was alright-although she stepped on his feet more than once. She supposed that they made quite the pair. Somehow dancing with Scorpius was just so much...better than dancing with anyone else. Her crush was never going to go away, was it?  
_

 _"Thanks for the dance," he said kissing her on the hand. Her hand burned as his lips touched it.  
_

"I referred to him as my protective big brother. Somehow I don't really think that should be mentioned at our wedding," Rose said rather snippily.

Al sighed. At this rate, Rose was going to have to get up there, and completely wing her vows. And knowing the way Rose's brain spouted out all sorts of rubbish when under pressure, it really was going to be a hell of a wedding.

"You two are just so…unromantic," Al groaned. "I mean, you once knocked him out in Defense for three days."

Rose laughed a little, remembering.

"I still can't believe you two were best mates. Weirdest set of best friends _ever_ ," Al mused.

 _December 2022_

 _"Now, be sure to stand far enough apart. We don't want any accidents, do we? The blasting curse can be fairly dangerous," Professor Branson called out. "Please aim carefully, at the blocks, please, not at classmates you don't like!"_

" _Confringo!" Rose yelled, pointing her wand at the block. Nothing happened._

" _Confringo!" she tried again, aiming for the block._

" _Confringo?"_

" _Why isn't it working?" Rose cried in frustration, turning around to talk to Scorpius._

" _Oh really? I got it the first time," he said smugly._

" _Oh, shove off," Rose huffed in frustration. She was not quite used to not getting a spell right away.  
_

" _Oh c'mon, let me see. I'll try to figure out what you're doing wrong," Scorpius said._

" _Okay. Confringo!" she tried again. As she expected, nothing happened._

" _Confringo!"_

" _Okay see? Clearly not working! Confringo!" she yelled in frustration. A jet of golden light shot out-except she really hadn't expected it to work so she hadn't bothered aiming property-and hit Scorpius. Scorpius was blasted backwards and ended up falling to the ground, limp._

" _Oh my god, Scorpius!" Rose cried. "Scorpius? Can you hear me?"_

" _Oh my god, I've killed him!" she blubbered. "I'm going to be sent to A-Azkaban!"_

" _Calm down, Miss Weasley, he's just knocked out," Professor Branson said briskly, examining his still body. "Although something does have to be done about you not aiming for the blocks. Detention tonight. Please bring Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing."_

 _Rose levitated him to the Hospital Wing, ignoring the funny stares she was getting._

" _What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked._

" _Er, I sort of knocked him out. With Confringo," she said rather sheepishly._

" _Well, set him down there," she said._

" _When's he going to wake up?" Rose pressed.  
_

" _No idea-could be in an hour, could be in a week," Madam Pomfrey said briskly._

 _Three Days Later_

 _Scorpius finally began to stir._

" _W-what happened?" he said hoarsely as soon as he opened his eyes._

" _I, uh…kind of accidentally knocked you out. With Confringo, in Defense three days ago," Rose explained. "I'm really sorry."_

" _Ah, it's okay, Rosie. No lasting damage, right?"_

 _Rose just stared and nodded._

" _You brought me candy, right? Y'know as a 'Sorry-I-Knocked-You-Out' gift?"_

 _Rose rolled her eyes affectionately and handed over his favorite sour candy._

" _Come on, have some," he said, yanking her into bed._

 _She sat in his bed next to him. "Give me some of your chocolate. That sour candy is bloody disgusting."_

 _Before he could say anything, she snatched a chocolate frog._

" _Thanks, Scorp. Oh, by the way, here's your schoolwork from the past three days," Rose said, handing him a stack of assignments._

" _Have I mentioned how glad I am that I don't take Divination? Looks awful," she said squinting at the star chart._

" _Since you knocked me out for three days, making me miss three days of class, I think you're required to stay and help me. Best mate duties," Scorpius said._

" _Okay, as for the Charms essay, most of the information is on pages 243 and 244," Rose began._

" _You're an awesome best mate. Except for the part where you knocked me out," he said, swatting her playfully._

 _She started laughing and swatting him back._

" _Okay, stop! Time for Charms," Rose said, in tears from laughing._

 _A few hours later, Scorpius had finished his schoolwork with (a lot of) Rose's help, and Rose had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He curled his arm around her._

 _They woke up with Madam Pomfrey shouting, "Miss Weasley! Please get out of Mr. Malfoy's bed this instant!"_

Rose started laughing. "Good times, good times."

"That could've worked…that part in the Hospital Wing. It's actually pretty cute, except for the fact that he ended up in the Hospital because you knocked him out," Al said.

"This is bloody impossible," Rose sighed.

"What about when you got together?" Al suggested.

 _January 2023_

 _"I don't know why you're making such a big deal about this!" Scorpius roared. It felt like déjà vu, as pretty much every Ravenclaw in the tower came to the Common Room to witness yet another Rose and Scorpius blowout.  
_

 _"Big deal? I'm not making a big deal! She-just-GAH!" Rose shrieked. Her eloquence really astounded her sometimes._

 _"Oh, really? You bloody screamed at her. Honestly, why are you so against us getting back together?" he asked, as if he already knew the answer._

 _"I know she's one of your oldest friends, but I can't bloody stand her!" Rose exploded._

 _"So it's just her, you have a problem with? What if I dated someone else?" Scorpius asked, in an almost taunting manner._

 _"That would be fine," she lied, unconvincingly._

 _"Yeah, right. You're a shit liar," he scoffed. "You are my best mate, but that does not give you the right to be an overprotective crazy person!"_

 _"That's not what this is about and you know it!" she yelled back._

 _"Then what is it about?"_

 _"I, uh, fine! I'll just tell you," Rose said, not really thinking about the consequences of telling him about her longtime crush. She first realized that she fancied him fourth year, and she had probably fancied him quite a bit before that, attempted to delude herself into believing that she didn't fancy him fifth year, and sort of gave up by sixth year._

 _"Tell me what?"_

 _"I...er..." Rose said._

 _Scorpius shot her a look, as if to say, get on with it._

 _"I fancy the pants off you, Scorpius Malfoy! I've fancied you for years!" she finally burst out. "You probably don't feel the same, in fact I know you don't feel the same, but I'm just," Scorpius cut her off by kissing her fiercely._

 _The entire crowd of Ravenclaws just stared. There were a few whistles and a lot of giggling._

" _Get it!" some girl yelled._

 _Scorpius and Rose broke apart instantly._

 _"Scorpius, everyone's staring! And what the hell was that?!"_

 _He shrugged. "I've fancied you for years, you know."_

 _"Years?! And you didn't tell me?"_

 _"Oh, like how you were so honest with me?" Scorpius shot back._

 _"Gah! I can't believe I fancy you, you prat!" cried Rose._

 _"Same to you, you're bossy, annoying-" Scorpius began shouting._

 _Rose cut him off by kissing him fiercely._

"Somehow I think it would be best if we didn't mention that," Al said dryly after his cousin recounted the tale. "You two were having a shouting match in front of your whole House."

"Yeah, I know."

"Why do all of your important pivotal moments involve shouting, stupid comments, or strange situations? Why can't you be a normal couple?" Al groaned, contemplating his good friend and favorite cousin's strange relationship.

"If we were a normal couple, we wouldn't be Scorpius and Rose," Rose said.

"Hmm…what about when you broke up and got back together, five years later?" Al asked.

 _February 2028_

" _Hey, Rose!" Lily said. "I haven't seen you in so long. What's up?"_

" _Nothing much, you know, working insane hours, hanging with Al, I saw a great Muggle film, and er," she said hesitantly._

" _Scorpius? Your loving boyfriend?" Lily asked incredulously._

 _She must have had a grimace on my face when she mentioned Scorpius, because Lily immediately picked up on something being horribly wrong._

" _Is something wrong?" Lily asked._

" _You could say that," Rose murmured._

" _Talk to me. Lily, the love guru is here," Lily proclaimed._

" _We've been rocky for a long time, Lils. You know that. It's just…I don't know, gotten worse. He just won't let me in! Sure, we can talk about the weather and the look my supervisor gave me when I was five minutes late coming back from my break. We don't talk about anything else! I can't even mention moving in together, forget anything like weddings or our friends getting engaged," Rose said in frustration._

" _Even I have no idea what to do," Lily sighed. "Snog him senseless when things go pear-shaped? That seemed to work well sixth year." She was of course referring to the argument that got them together sixth year.  
_

" _We've always fought before, I mean our relationship is bickering, but it's gotten so…weird lately. Our fights are suddenly now about serious things, and not like who-ate-the-last-biscuit, and we don't make up right away like we used to," Rose said rubbing her eyes, and ignoring Lily's bad advice._

" _Look, Rosie, you know me. I'm a bloody fangirl when it comes to you and Scorpius, but…" Lily trailed off hesitantly._

" _You think I should break up with him," Rose finished._

" _Look, this has been nice and all, but that cute bloke has been eying me all night and well, a girl has needs," Lily said walking away. Some cousin._

 _Rose looked around for Al, and then she spotted him talking to Scorpius. She had a feeling this was an important conversation and that neither Scorpius nor Al was going to divulge the contents of the conversation to her, so she crept closer and ducked behind a wall._

" _What is going on with you and Rose? You're not attached at the hip like you usually are," Al asked._

 _Scorpius shrugged, appearing to not care, but Rose knew him better than that.  
_

" _I've seen rough patches, but this is beyond a rough patch," Al said, worriedly.  
_

" _It's just…I don't know, nothing feels right anymore," Scorpius said, lifting his drink to his lips._

" _Do you still love her?" Al asked._

" _I don't really feel comfortable discussing this with you, I mean, you're her cousin. So, can you be Al, my mate, not Al, Rose's cousin for a few minutes?"_

 _Al nodded. "So do you still love her?"_

" _Yes, of course. I've loved her for a long time, and I still love her, but I just don't know if it's enough anymore," Scorpius said tiredly._

 _Rose chose that moment to accidentally knock a bottle of firewhiskey over._

" _Damn it, damn it all!" she cursed, as the bottle shattered and the whiskey spilled._

 _Al and Scorpius both turned around to see her._

" _Bloody Merlin," Scorpius groaned. "What did you hear?"_

" _Everything," Rose admitted._

" _Bloody hell, I can explain," he said nervously._

" _Don't bother, I heard everything. You can talk to Al about these things, but not me? I think our relationship just surpassed screwed up!" Rose yelled._

" _Hey, this is a party! Stop yelling!" a random drunk girl said while stumbling across the room._

" _Oh, you're blaming me? That's really rich," Scorpius shot back._

" _Me? You are the one who won't bloody talk to me!" Rose screeched. "I don't want to hear more stupid work stories or how you think that waffles are better than pancakes-by the way, so untrue!"_

" _You're the one that cares about everything else more than you care about me!" Scorpius roared._

 _She saw a flash of pain on his face as he yelled._

" _Don't you dare say that! Don't you know how much you mean to me?!" screamed Rose._

" _No, but what I do know is how bloody self-centered you are! It is always, always about you!" Scorpius yelled._

" _It is not!" Rose shouted.  
_

" _It is always about what you want, it is never about what I want. I bloody bend over backwards for you, and you don't even know how to compromise!" he hollered._

" _Then why are we bothering?" Rose screeched. "We've established that you're a freak with communication issues and I'm a self-centered bitch! Let's just stop bothering ourselves with this fucked up relationship and be done with it! That's what you want, isn't it?"_

" _I don't know what I want!" Scorpius shouted._

" _Well, I do! It's over!" Rose shouted as she stormed out._

 _She stormed into her flat, tears clouding her eyes._

 _She heard footsteps approaching her flat, and assumed it was Al or Lily, coming to comfort her, so she made her way to the door. It could even be Hugo, maybe, wanting to sleep on her couch again since his flatmates were absolutely bonkers. She had been letting him sleep on her couch a lot lately, ever since she began fighting with Scorpius and it was obvious that they wouldn't be needing any alone time. Also, she had met his flatmates. She honestly had no idea where Hugo found these people. There was the girl that made everyone else call her 'Edgar'. She was a starving artist that made absolutely no money doing her art, but instead, she made her money reciting her awful poetry. Edgar Allen Poe was her inspiration, hence why she wanted people to call her Edgar. She had electric blue hair, a nose ring, dressed like a homeless person, and had an awful tendency of leaving plaster and nasty smelling arty chemicals around the flat. She had heard that her real name was Tess. Then there was Xavier, the drug dealer slash indie rock star wannabe. Xavier, like Tess had blue hair. He was growing drugs in their kitchen. When not growing drugs, he was 'practicing' his guitar. He was hideously awful at that-and singing about dead cats, his hatred of spinach, and curtains. When one wanted to visit Hugo, one had to endure Tess, er, Edgar's nasty smelling chemicals and Xavier's terrible music. Honestly, it wasn't like her brother couldn't afford something nice-Hugo was just a bit of a cheapskate. He was probably the only person slightly happy that his sister and her boyfriend were on the rocks._

 _She realized that it probably wouldn't be Al or Lily. Lily had chatted up that cute bloke, and had probably forgotten her cousin's problems with Scorpius. Al really did not like tears, so he would wait until the next day, most likely. Hugo, then. Had to be._

" _No, Hugo, you cannot sleep on my couch tonight! Go crash with Lucy or James or um, Louis, or er…," Rose said, listing the cousins she thought were single and were not living in a flat the size of a decent closet (Fred), while running to the door. She really did not want her little brother to see her cry._

 _She flung the door open._

 _Scorpius._

" _James is dating someone new-haven't you heard? Genevieve, I think is what she's called," Scorpius said. "She seems perfectly normal."  
_

" _Normal?" Rose asked incredulously.  
_

 _Suddenly it was like they never broke up. Something tinged in her chest-was breaking up wrong?_

 _They both laughed, evidently having forgotten that they had just broken up. It took a second for the mood to suddenly become somber, when both realized what had happened._

" _Did we just b-break up?" he asked shakily._

 _Suddenly she wasn't so sure, looking at Scorpius. Even tear stained, he was beautiful. She shoved that thought away quickly. Their relationship was an explosion waiting to happen-and that wasn't going to change. But...still...  
_

" _Can we break up in an hour?"_

 _He nodded, as he started kissing her passionately._

 _She opened her mouth and slipped her tongue deep into his mouth._

 _It was the most desperate sex she had ever experienced, both them wanting desperately to touch each other and be with each other for one last time._

"Okay, okay, stop, for the love of Merlin, please skip ahead!" Al cried, his face turning rather green.

 _They didn't get back together immediately, like everyone had expecting. They had avoided each other for months-a bloody miracle considering that he was mates with her cousin-until one night she ran into him at the Leaky Cauldron, drunk._

 _She sat next to him, and also ordered a firewhiskey._

" _Fancy seeing you here," he said icily, not even turning to look at her.  
_

 _She simply nodded at him._

 _Two drinks later, they were finally talking again._

" _Tell me something, why are you drinking alone?" she asked._

" _Tell me something, why are you drinking alone?" he repeated._

 _She rolled her eyes. "Loneliness, I suppose," she said coolly._

" _It's weird, isn't it. Being alone. Not being with each other," he mused._

" _Do you miss it?" she asked quietly._

 _If she wasn't listening closely, she would've missed it._

" _Every damn day," he whispered brokenly._

 _She pressed his lips on his-_

"Skip ahead, I'm begging you," Al begged, on the edge of being nauseous. "I'm telling you, as someone who's related to you, I do not want to hear this!"

 _Instead of getting back together, like everyone assumed, they started a stupid friendly-acquaintances-with-benefits relationship, both too scared and hurt to try to get back together, but still wanting each other._

"I'm out of here if you mention anything relating to you and Scorpius, uh, doing each other," Al called out.

 _July 2028_

 _It was almost like old times-Harry and Ginny were holding a small dinner party to meet James's new girlfriend, Genevieve. Al had brought his wife, Katherine, Lily had brought her new boyfriend (Rose didn't bother learning his name, he probably wasn't going to be around for long), Rose had brought Scorpius-but not as her boyfriend, but as some sort of proof to Lily and Al that they could be friends (they didn't quite know about the benefits part yet), Ron and Hermione came, and as usual, Hugo made up some terrible excuse._

 _Genevieve was actually lovely. Pretty, not a slapper, and she had a respectable job at the Ministry. Honestly, how did James get her to go out with him?_

"We're all still wondering that," Al muttered. Genevieve was far too normal and sweet for his loony brother.

 _The parents were watching Rose and Scorpius nervously. No doubt they heard about their explosive breakup. Rose and Scorpius were sitting next to each other, looking perfectly civil, but what they didn't know was that Scorpius's hand was trailing up her inner thigh._

Al made a face. "Is _that_ what you were doing during dinner?"

" _How are the potatoes?" Rose asked calmly._

" _Good. They're very good," Scorpius said stiffly._

 _The whole table stared at them strangely._

" _Thank you," she said coolly, and then Scorpius's finger touched her silky underwear and she flinched, accidentally kicking Al. "Leg cramp," she lied. Al shot her a look.  
_

" _So, Genevieve, we hear you work in the same department of Law Enforcement as Rose," Harry said pleasantly._

" _Yes. Rose is a good friend," Genevieve said, obviously a bit nervous. Anyone would be if their significant other's father was Harry freaking Potter._

" _Genevieve was great when I first arrived, y'know showing me the-aah!-ropes," Rose said squealing a bit when Scorpius slid a finger inside her underwear._

Al retched. "You and Scorpius are never, _ever_ allowed to sit next to each other during family dinners."

"Oh, like you don't do stuff like that with Katherine?" Rose asked mockingly.

"Not with my parents and siblings at the dinner table with me, no."

 _"I have some news," Lily announced._

" _What is it, Lily?" Harry asked, sounding relatively interested.  
_

" _Adam and I are moving in together," Lily announced. So that's what his name was. Moving in together? Lily Potter was getting serious with someone?  
_

" _Congratulations-AH!-Lily," Rose sputtered, as Scorpius kept moving his finger around._

" _What on earth is the matter, Rose," Hermione asked suspiciously, noticing Rose's slightly red face._

" _Nothing, nothing, everything is fine!" she panted._

" _I'll go help with the dessert," Rose said jumping up. On her way to the kitchen to help Ginny and Lily, she whispered into Scorpius's ear, "Tonight. My place. Don't leave right after me."_

 _October 2028_

" _Are you seeing that bloke from work?" Scorpius asked in bed. Rose and Scorpius had both tried to move on-dating other people. Tried and failed.  
_

" _No. Why do you care?" she scoffed._

 _He froze, while playing with a long red curl. "I don't."_

" _You're a shit liar," she said, feeling a sense of déjà vu._

" _Funny, I think I said that to you almost six years ago," he said._

 _Her mind instantly flashed back to the argument that brought them together. A sharp pain struck her chest. She had lost everything, since then._

" _Rose," he said almost pleadingly. "There's something I want to say."_

" _So, say it," Rose said, feigning disinterest._

" _I don't want to hold anything back anymore, Rose. I-I love you. I'm in love with you," he said._

 _She froze in shock._

" _I need you, Rose," he added._

" _We're just not good together, Scorpius," she said, not saying those three words back._

" _We were together for years," he reminded._

" _And we broke up because we have communication issues and I'm a self-centered bitch. I don't possibly see how anything could be different this time," Rose said, those words physically paining her._

" _We've been through so much since Valentine's Day. My mother got sick, you almost died during that accident at work, Al got married, your little brother ran off to Santorini and eloped," Scorpius said._

" _Let's not discuss Hugo. I still cannot believe that my little brother got married before I did!" Rose said furiously._

" _James got engaged," Scorpius continued._

" _I'm still wondering if there's something wrong with Genevieve," Rose muttered. "Mental damage, maybe."_

" _We both dated other people, and I know now for sure that I still want you," Scorpius said, holding her hands._

" _Scorpius, I," she said shakily._

 _He kissed her._

" _We broke up last time for a reason. No matter how right this feels. I-I just can't," Rose said, pulling away, as tears sprung to her eyes._

" _You can. We're not the same people we were before Valentine's Day. Please, give us another chance," he said softly._

" _I love you, I still do, I never stopped, but, um, let's take it slow, okay?"_

 _A grin spread over his face._

"Should I really be talking about our breakup on Valentine's Day, of all days, and our screwed up friends-with-benefits relationship?" Rose asked.

"No, probably not," Al said. "Half of your guests would be scandalized beyond belief."

He checked the time. "Bloody hell, it's 3 AM!"

"And, I've still got nothing," Rose sighed, burying her face in her hands.

"What about your engagement?"

 _August 2029_

" _Al, why is Scorpius acting so weird?" Rose asked, over her tea._

 _Al fidgeted, looking rather awkwardly uncomfortable, sort of like he was constipated-_

"Gross, Rose. And, I think you're exaggerating," Al interjected.

 _Al fidgeted, looking awkward.  
_

"Happy now?" Rose asked.

" _Al? Hello? This is important!" Rose said sipping her tea. "Please? I'm your cousin! And, if you don't, I'll tell Lily about what you did to that boyfriend of hers back in seventh year," she said lightly._

" _Alright, okay, fine! I can't believe you're blackmailing me," Al said rolling his eyes. "Lily would so kill me," Al mumbled under his breath._

" _So? What is it? I'm guessing it's important, if you don't want to tell me," Rose said impatiently, taking another sip of tea._

" _He's planning on proposing to you," Al said quickly-obviously not strong enough to keep such a monumental secret-_

"Shut up, Rose! That is not how it went down!" Al whined.

 _"He's planning on proposing to you," Al said reluctantly._

 _Rose choked on her tea in complete shock. She coughed the tea up._

" _What?" she cried, still coughing._

" _Last month, at Grandad Weasley's birthday party, when Scorpius and Uncle Ron disappeared," Al said lightly._

" _He was asking Dad for permission to marry me," Rose finished. "Did Dad actually say yes?" Rose asked incredulously._

 _Her dad had a clear hatred of Scorpius. If he said yes, there must've been some sort of fight. Or maybe Scorpius Imperiused her dad._

" _Uncle Ron knows how much you and Scorpius love each other and he was already drunk," Al shrugged. "Then, Scorpius dragged me ring shopping, bloody hell, it was torture. He is the pickiest bloke I have ever met. Honestly, all engagement rings look the same!"_

" _Shut up, they do not! Wait, this was last month? I can't believe you've kept this from me for a month!" Rose cried, realizing._

" _Well, I thought that he was going to propose right away, and when he didn't, he asked me to keep this a secret," Al said awkwardly._

" _Why the bloody hell has he waited so long anyway? How hard is it to ask 'Will you marry me?', bloody hell it's four words!" Rose asked, while biting into a scone._

" _Rooose, that's not how it works and you know it."_

" _What does the ring look like?" Rose asked excitedly, finally realizing that she was actually going to be proposed to._

 _November 2029_

 _Scorpius still hadn't proposed, and Rose was getting extremely impatient. He was sort of driving her crazy, really. After getting back from the one-year-since-being-back-together-anniversary dinner, they ended up back at their flat. She noticed a bulge in his pocket._

" _Well, I'll just be going to bed," he said awkwardly._

" _Oh no, you're not!" she yelled, grabbing his arm._

 _He looked at her, as if to say, what the hell is wrong with you._

" _Why won't you just bloody propose to me?" she shouted, for the whole floor of their building to hear._

 _"Rose!" he hissed._

 _Angry flat neighbors started to poke their heads out of their flats._

" _Pipe down, and propose to your girlfriend!" one elderly lady yelled, surprisingly ferociously._

" _Wait, how did you know?!" he asked suspiciously._

" _Al," she said flatly._

" _I am going to kill that bastard," he muttered, drawing his wand._

" _Oh no, no, you're going to propose to me, here, right now!" she declared, even stomping her foot. Only Rose Weasley would demand for her boyfriend to propose to her.  
_

" _You can't just make me propose to you," he said weakly._

" _And the real question is, why the hell haven't you done it already? You asked my dad back in July! Four-four!-months ago!" Rose exploded. "Practically forever ago. Are you ever planning to propose?!"  
_

 _"Yes, I was just...preparing," he said._

 _"Preparing?!" Rose shouted._

" _Rose, Rosie…I'm not good with words and feelings, you know? It was the reason we broke up last time," he said nervously._

" _You're joking, right? It's four words! 'Will you marry me'?" Rose said incredulously. "See, I just did that. It's not that hard!"_

" _It is not the same," he insisted stubbornly._

 _When Rose just stared daggers into him, he got down on one knee. She couldn't believe it-she had actually gotten Scorpius to propose to her. Score one for Rose Weasley.  
_

" _I've loved you since fourth year, and I've only loved you more and more since then. When we broke up, it was the hardest time of my life, because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Rose Olivia Weasley, will you marry me?"_

" _Yes! Yes!" she cried as he slipped the sparkling ring on her finger.  
_

" _My god, I've become so mushy. I've got to stop watching those movies with Al," Scorpius said._

" _And…he's back," she said laughing, and kissing him._

"Scorpius might just kill me if we bring up that incident again. D'you know what he did to me after?" Al asked, shuddering.

Rose smiled. He had probably torn her cousin a new one.

"Okay, not that then. Um, what do we have left?" Al asked, going over their whole relationship in his mind.

"Nothing really. We've gone over every important moment," Rose said shrilly. "Oh god, the wedding is in five and a half hours!"

"Well, we don't need something terribly monumental. Can you think of any funny or meaningful moments?" Al asked desperately.

 _December 2024_

" _What made me think this was a good idea?" Rose asked while violently chopping a pepper._

" _I'm not sure, really," Scorpius said thoughtfully. "I think you were drunk when you suggested it to Lily, Hugo, James, Fred, and Louis."_

" _Yes, I must've been drunk to think throwing Al a surprise party and cooking a dish were good ideas," Rose shuddered, slamming her knife on the cutting board by accident._

 _He eyed her aggressive chopping. "What did that pepper ever do to you?"_

 _She refused to answer. "Make yourself useful," she said as she shoved a cutting board, a knife, and an onion into his hands._

" _What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked, wielding the knife awkwardly._

" _Cut it," she said briskly._

 _He froze a few seconds and pretty much began mangling the onion._

" _You really are useless in the kitchen," Rose sighed as she abandoned her cutting board and went over to help Scorpius._

" _You're so hot when you pretend to be a professional chef," Scorpius said._

 _She smiled. "Am not."_

" _Are too."_

" _Am not!" she said giggling._

 _He started laughing-and no one knew how, but one thing led to another, and they ended up tossing their chopped vegetables at each other._

" _Gotcha!" Rose yelled as a shower of chopped pepper rained over him._

 _Scorpius responded by pegging broccoli crowns at her._

" _Okay! Stop! Stop!" she yelled while laughing after they ran out of food to throw. He responded by tickling her and kissing her passionately._

 _He pressed her against the counter and pulled her close-_

"I'm going to be sick," Al said dramatically.

 _Suddenly Al, James, and Lily walked in on them snogging against the counter.  
_

" _Not over the food," James said, looking clearly disturbed. "My eyes! That's my baby cousin!"  
_

" _What happened here? Rosie, you had one task," Lily said critically._

 _They broke apart._

" _Surprise," Rose said weakly to a confused Al.  
_

"Are you really going to make a food fight and us walking in on you two snogging the center of your wedding vow?"

 _May 2025_

" _Did you water my plants while I was gone?" Rose demanded, after she flung the door to her flat open, luggage in tow, as a means of greeting._

" _I haven't seen you in two weeks, and that's the first thing you say to me?" Scorpius asked his girlfriend warily._

" _Well? Did you?" she demanded._

" _I thought they were already dead," he said weakly._

" _Well, yeah, of course, they look that way, because you haven't been watering them!"_

" _Do you ever water them?" Scorpius asked suspiciously, glancing at the dry, decrepit, crusty plants sitting on her windowsill._

" _Yes!"_

" _Are you sure?" Scorpius asked skeptically. "They looked dead long before you left."_

" _I do water them!" Rose insisted. Yes, she did water them. Just not exactly regularly. He didn't need to know that, did he?  
_

 _He shot her a disbelieving look. Oh, apparently he already did.  
_

" _Okay, not every day, but yeah I do water them! Once a week…maybe…but when I left, I specifically told you to water my plants!" Rose yelled._

" _Are we really arguing about your semi dead plants?" Scorpius asked._

" _Wow, um, yeah, I guess so," Rose said, turning red._

" _I missed you," Scorpius said._

" _I missed you too. But don't think you're getting off the hook for ignoring my plants!" Rose said stubbornly.  
_

" _They're already dead!" Scorpius yelled, equally as stubborn as she was.  
_

" _Are not! You know what this reminds me of? The time I went to Jamaica for a week with Dom, and I asked you to check up on my flat, right? Make sure it wasn't covered with an inch of dust? And guess what I got when I came back?" Rose exclaimed._

" _I don't know why you expect me to be your housekeeper," Scorpius muttered._

" _You're my boyfriend! C'mon, I cook for you all the time, the least you can do is check up on my flat a bit and water my plants for two weeks every year while I'm on vacation!"_

" _Your cooking sucks!" Scorpius attempted to defend himself.  
_

" _You suck at watering plants!" Rose shouted, gesturing toward her dying plants.  
_

" _You have terrible taste in food!"  
_

" _You're the one with terrible taste! I can't believe you like waffles more than pancakes!" Rose yelled, defending her favorite breakfast food.  
_

" _You suck at baking!" Scorpius yelled, evidently remembering the time they decided to bake Christmas cookies. Or rather, attempted to.  
_

" _You wouldn't know clean if it hit you in the face!"  
_

" _You can't even lock the bloody door!"_

" _Well you hate pancakes!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs.  
_

 _Scorpius raised an eyebrow, as if to say, really?_

 _And then-_

"Let me guess, you two are going to start snogging. Please do _not_ describe," Al interrupted. "Must every story include a stupid argument and snogging? This is not what I signed up for," Al mumbled under his breath.

"I just can't help it! That's just…I dunno, how we communicate!"

"Okay, how did it begin? I mean, your relationship?" he asked.

"Well, we were friends first even though he's always been sort of a jerk, although he's _my_ jerk, we bickered a lot, and we developed feelings for each other," Rose said.

"How did your friendship begin? I was there and I don't even remember," Al said sheepishly.

"Dad! Dad pointed him out at Platform 9 and ¾ that day, so then I wanted to sit with him. I was curious," Rose said.

"So, all of this, Uncle Ron's worst nightmare, was really his own fault. He made you two inevitable," Al said shaking his head and smiling. Uncle Ron had dug his own grave.

Rose smiled; suddenly she knew what to write.

"First and foremost I'd like to thank my dad, Ron Weasley, for pointing Scorpius out at Platform 9 and 3/4 on September 1st all those years ago because without him, we wouldn't be standing here today."

 **AN:** Please review! I love constructive criticism! And PM me if interested in my charity: water campaign.


End file.
